


Suffering and Gracious

by DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breath Control, Choking, Clothed Sex, Death Threats, Delayed Orgasm, Dubious Consent due to brainwashing, Edging, Electrocution, Horde Prime's ship, Hospital Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Consiousness, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Medical Kink, Mind Reading, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Medication, Regular life for Horde Prime, Religious Guilt, Sadism, Sedation, Sexual Insecurity, Sexual Sadism, Sexual Violence, Sort Of, Then in chapter two:, Torture, brain-washing, chemical bondage, prime is big nasty, purity culture trauma, sexual naivety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful
Summary: Horde Prime has one great adversary in his immortal life: Boredom. Luckily, he can think of many ways to entertain himself with his clones.Extreme sadism and weird mind-reading fuckery, ahoy.
Relationships: Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Nameless Clones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Prime had faced dozens of lifetimes of battles, more adversaries than a mortal could count, and the bloodiest battles the universe had ever seen. But through every body he’d ever inhabited, every planet he’d ever cleansed, every pathetic life he’d ever snuffed out, he had one single, undefeatable adversary.

Boredom.

Prime didn’t feel much anymore. He didn’t feel fear or guilt or anxiety or pain - he had no reason to. And he had successfully engineered the perfect army - his nameless clones worshipped the floor beneath his feet and ran his orders like a well-oiled machine. He found pleasure in his brother’s confessions, when they came to him filled with shame begging for his mercy to be cleansed, but even those indiscretions were rare.

He also generously offered most sentient lifeforms a chance to dine with him before he burned them from the fabric of the universe. They would always come on board, fearful and angry, thinking they had a chance to negotiate - as if anything they could offer could possibly matter to him. But he enjoyed the banter, the quiet game of intimidation as whatever leader or royalty a planet could provide would sit at his side, arguing for mercy. He could feel their fears in the air like ripples in water, and he basked in the mortal emotion they provided him, until it was time to go. Few of them offered any real interest to him, though - they were selfish things, and their pleas and arguments to be free only assured him he was right to wipe them out. 

He doesn’t remember if he ever used to question it, if he ever felt self doubt. When he pushes into the minds of his clones he could feel it in them, but he could not remember ever feeling it in himself. If he did, it was many, many, lifetimes ago.

Prime did not waste his energy treading the places they invaded with his own body, so his unending life was aboard the ship. Here he had total control, and every need or want - no matter how detrimental to others - was always offered to him on bended knee. He built a palace for himself here, away from the main functions of the master ship - a garden filled with plants from across the universe, luxurious baths and spas his clones dreamed to tend to him in. 

His clones, his brothers, were the most fun he could have. All the things he could not feel, they in contrast could not stop feeling. They still felt mortal fears, anxieties, doubts, the aching need to please him. He was always thinking of new ways to enjoy them, even adding tweaks to their genetics to make them appeal to him more in temperament or appearance. Batches that did not fulfill him were easily cast out the airlock or recycled for nutrient paste. He was patient. He knew the worlds would all fall by his way - it was only a small matter of when, and it was of little consequence. He was endlessly patient in his lab, too, when creating the creatures that lived to serve his every whim. 

The little brothers running his ship now were the most advanced they had ever been. They were still complex little things, full of need and want to demonstrate their devotion. The concept of disobeying Prime simply was not a thought they could hold, not an idea that occurred to them. Brother Prime is all that is right, and anything he does is a blessing.

Because of this, Prime never had an end to the long line of his clones that desperately wanted to be used by him. Any pain he could dole out, they would eagerly take in the hopes it could prove their devotion. 

It was good to have so many candidates, because Prime had a habit of breaking his toys.

He had no name for the clone writhing underneath him, but he had a strong sense of who he was. This one was meeker than some of his other brothers, but here he was proving his strength. Prime ground his hips against him, rutting deeply into him. The clone, prone beneath him on Prime’s grand bed, trembled wordlessly. Prime’s hand was wrapped firmly around his throat, easily denying him air, and yet the little one didn’t even dare raise his own hands to tug at his grip.

Prime penetrated his mind, pushing in roughly as he pushed into his body. He kept one eye in his Prime form, another in the clone beneath him, drinking in his emotion. His lungs burned, his throat hurt, Prime was holding him far too tightly and he could feel the thin bones there threatening to snap. Prime grinned to himself, flexing the hand in his other body and feeling through the clone’s consciousness the resulting pain. The clone was filled with emotion, the fear of dying, the shame of fearing what his master desired for him. Prime drank in his distress, rolling the pain and terror on his tongue to savour. He could feel blackness tugging at the edges of the clone’s consciousness, his mortal body threatening to fail. He leaned down and pressed his mouth firmly to his, feeling the press of his mouth at the same time as the numb-lipped feeling the other felt from the kiss. His heartbeat hammered in this throat, pushing against Prime’s palm as if to try to push him away even when his limbs refused to. Then he let up, suddenly, feeling him gasp for air instinctively against his mouth. He sat up again, letting him draw in painful, sobbing breaths. Prime curled his consciousness around the other’s, indulging in the sensations of pain and helplessness as a sadistic treat. 

He fucked into him, his hands turning to gripping this clone’s splayed thighs, leveraging him to be forced to push back against him. 

“Do you still want to please me, little brother?”

With watery eyes, the clone nodded, and Prime could feel his adoration swelling in his straining chest, still determined to please. 

Prime reached over to the side, pulling a handheld diode from its hidden place in the folds of his now disheveled covers. His little one eyed it with fear-filled eyes, but he did not dare protest. 

“Can you bear the pain of serving me well?”  
The clone swallowed hard with a painful-sounding click and nodded again. Prime probed softly around his mind, feeling his determination swell, with another emotion starting to emerge, something he couldn’t quite place a finger on.

He pushed the metal tip of the diode into the clone’s exposed stomach, shocking him hard. He spasmed beneath him, twitching and shuddering as his muscles contracted painfully. He squeezed tight around Prime’s cock with his convulsions, and Prime let out a breathy laugh. His own vessel was far more resistant to a little shock, but with a tendril of his consciousness in the other clone, he could feel how terribly it hurt to him. He waited for a few moments, pumping into him slowly and enjoying the sensation until the clone’s spasms calmed. 

“Again.”

He smiled lovingly at his little brother, reaching forwards with his free hand to stroke his face. The clone was flushed bright, tear tracks dribbling down his pathetic face to his ears. Prime raised the diode into view again, feeling his brother tense in fear. There, there was that other emotion again, overriding the determination now - he chewed over its sensation for a moment. Cradling his smaller clone in his arms, he pulled him upright into his lap, letting him collapse against his chest, his head lolled on his shoulder as his tears streamed down onto Prime’s skin. 

He pressed the metal diode into the clones lower back, targeting the cluster of nerves there. He jerked and vibrated in his arms, shaking violently as he was electrocuted again. Prime moved him over his lap, groaning as he spasmed around his cock, the clone sobbing in pain over his shoulder. Prime drank in the sensations his clone felt - the terror, the agony, the helplessness, he sampled it all like a tasting of a fine wine. Pain didn’t bother Prime, it was only elective to him, but he relished in the feeling and accompanying emotions his clone couldn’t help but give.

Prime alone doesn’t feel pain, doesn’t feel fear. How fortunate he is to be surrounded by lesser beings who feel all too much. 

He dug his fingers into the little one’s still-twitching hips, moving him up and down to force him to ride his cock. As feeling and control started to come back to the exhausted clone, he took the hint, struggling to steady his thighs to try to follow Prime’s lead. Prime smiled, treating him to a kiss on the side of his neck. Weakly, he beamed at the affection, a spark of pride instilling in him. That other feeling - it clouded his mind now, relaxed his overstrung muscles…

Acceptance. Resignation.

He had resigned to all Prime might do to him. 

Prime chuckled to himself, tugging the clone’s ear between his teeth and drawing a whine out of him. 

“Something wrong?”

“No,” the clone breathed, more tears springing to his eyes as he could feel Prime’s hand stray for the diode again. “Th- thank you for allowing me to serve you, I am so very grateful for the privilege!” Prime grinned at his tearful proclamation, and pressed into his thoughts.

Internally he was cringing, weighed down with dread. The fear of more pain, the even greater fear of failing his master. He was so tired, his body ached, his muscles burned and felt weak beneath him. The insistent thought in the back of his head, reminding him that this made him worthy, this made him good, this was what Prime wanted from him and it was a gift - no matter how much it hurt.

Prime drank in his fearful devotion greedily, and leaned forwards to sink his teeth into the clone’s neck. He cried out weakly, twitching for a moment as if to struggle before he swallowed down the urge of self-preservation. 

“M-more, please, if it pleases you,” he choked out.

Prime purred low in his chest. The clone begged for more even as he trembled in terror at the thought. He was so desperate to please him, he was more than compliant in his own torture.

Prime hummed low, murmuring in his ear.

“Would you die for me, little one?”

The clone in his arms sobbed, more tears wetting his face. Overwhelming terror shook him, and Prime gently pinched the back of his neck, claw tapping the port at the base of his neck in a silent threat.

He reached inside his mind, reading his thoughts and indulging in his pain. It was a heady thing, the fear of death. Only mortals could face that terror. Prime couldn’t inspire the concept in himself, but he sampled it like a sweet when others felt it near him.

The clone drew in a shaky breath. Still there was no question in his mind that he would not succumb to Prime’s will.

“Yes, Brother. It is an honor to serve you.”

Prime chuckled, rubbing a comforting hand across his shoulders and letting him bury his face into his chest. 

"You have my permission to suffer."

The clone sobbed, whimpering his gratitude between ragged breaths.

Prime nudged the power up on the taser, and pressed the diode against the base of his spine, holding it there for a long moment.

The clone jerked against him, the shocks racking his frame. Prime dropped the diode with a groan and grabbed his hips, fucking up into him as he convulsed around his cock. One half of his mind in his pleasure, the other relishing in the agony his little brother felt.

He came buried inside of him, shuddering himself in ecstasy. He pulled out of his mind, stopping the pain for himself and closing his main eyes, relishing in the afterglow. Little brother lost consciousness long before his body started to still, and Prime cast him aside easily with a sigh. 

He reached out his will like a hand, and with a flick of a finger his attendants felt his demand and entered the room, prepared to serve him.

“Take him away.” One of the attendants put a hand on the unconscious clone’s chest, starting to pick him up before hesitating. 

“He is still alive, Most Perfect Brother.”

Prime laid back comfortably to let the other attendant press a warm cloth to his chest. He turned his head to the side lazily, eyeing the unconscious brother, and chuckled to himself.

“Then he is brave enough to please me. You should strive to be so fortunate to take his place.”

The attendant bowed low. “It is an honor to attend to you, and I am grateful for a life serving you.”

Prime nodded stiffly and relaxed back, closing his main eyes again as the other attendant tended to him with loving hands.

The clone was removed, off to the recovery ward like many of the others he took to bed. The lucky ones, at least. He sighed, laying heavily into his soft bed as his attendant carefully cleansed him. While usually he bathed in his spa, he didn’t feel inclined to rise yet, and the little brothers could launder the silks beneath him later. His vessel didn’t require sleep, but he enjoyed having a bed anyways for endeavors like these, or simply to lounge. 

The attendant gently worked his way up his chest to his collarbones, and Prime shifted, opening his eyes and reaching up to grip the clone’s chin, stroking his thumb over his cheek. The little brother lit up with pleasure at his touch, unable to resist the instinct to lean into his touch. 

“Bring me food, something to sate me. Perhaps those little moon cakes from the Quanar worlds.”

The attendant nodded and bowed eagerly, stepping away to the kitchen. 

Prime took a deep breath and let it out slowly between his teeth, summoning the memory of his latest toy breaking apart beneath him with such exquisite whimpers. The diode worked well enough, but he grew bored with things quickly. Maybe next time he could push a clone’s head under the water in his spa, or pull a collar lined with spikes against their throats.

Anything to keep from stagnation. Luckily, he had many, many ideas.


	2. Delayed Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime visits his latest companion in the med bay, determined to make a statement about how those who served him would be rewarded.

The clone opened his eyes blearily, flinching from the vibrant neon lights glaring down at him. 

Everything hurt. He barely managed a dry swallow with how strained his throat was. A brother came into view, reaching up and turning the overhead light away from his face. He blinked slowly in gratitude, and his brother snuck him a small, secret smile. 

Other than his aches, he was warm and on a surprisingly lush bed. His brother helped him sit up a bit, propping soft pillows beneath his back, and tipped a cup of water to his lips. He drank slowly, painfully, but his brother was patient, and he was grateful.

After he managed a few swallows, another brother appeared, dragging a boxy machine on a wheeled tray. This brother did not smile, but did pat his thigh gently, and used delicate hands to connect the line from the machine into the port on his neck. 

He winced as the needle went in, but whatever they were giving him mercifully had some kind of painkiller in it. He could taste something metallic in the back of his throat, and he could feel the warm chemical spread through his veins, leaving him feeling relaxed and a little dazed. 

He vaguely registers the sound of the medbay doors sliding open and his brothers turn, bowing deeply as Prime himself enters. He places a hand on each of their shoulders, and then reaches under, stroking their faces one in each hand. They straighten up slowly, their faces flushed with pleasure. 

“Little ones, are you tending well to your brother?”

They nodded eagerly, their faces reserved but their glee evident.

“Good, he served me well. I wanted to /personally assure/ he was recovering well.”

They flushed with envy and Prime pretended not to notice. He strode over to the bed, and the clone jerked out of his haze, struggling to try to sit up.

“No little one, take your rest.” Prime’s hand stroked over his chest, tapping his metal claw against his sternum until he fell back against the pillows. He settled back, squirming a little, uncertain of what was expected of him.

Prime could feel the clone’s pulse quicken under his touch, and he smiled down at him. The clone swallowed hard, slowly.

“I am honored with your presence, Most Gracious Brother.”

His voice was hoarse and strained. Prime cradled the side of his face in his hand, pressing his thumb to the clone’s lips. 

“You suffered well to please me, Little Brother. Such devotion should be rewarded, don’t you agree?”

The clone’s eyes widened in surprise, and Prime recognized with some pride the anxiety rising in him, too.

“I - it is a reward itself to serve your glory, Brother…” His lips brushed the pad of Prime’s thumb as he spoke softly.

“Don’t be so modest, it is unbecoming. You served me so well, we didn’t have time for /your/ pleasure. Those who serve me /will/ be rewarded.”

His gaze shifted over to the machine beside his bed, and he waved his hand over its screen to activate it, studying the settings for a moment before he pressed something on the side. 

The bed-bound clone shuddered out a moan as something stronger flooded his veins, making him feel dizzyingly weightless and weak. As a test, he tensed his hand, trying to make a fist, but he could barely curl his fingers under the weight of the heavy drugs.

Prime smiled at him, his hand returning to the clone’s bare chest, and he stroked over the skin slowly. The clone felt like every touch of his fingers left a burning trail in their wake in his skin, but even this sensation made him gasp with pleasure.

Prime’s hand slid down to his belly, gently palpating the muscle there. He flinched under the touch, a soft groan escaping him before he could stop it. He flushed immediately, but couldn’t draw the strength to even raise a hand to cover it. Prime just chuckled and gave him a pinch, trailing his hand down slowly until he traced his fingers over his groin, giving it a firm squeeze.

The clone choked out an undignified sound, jerking away instinctively to squirm but feeling like he was moving in slow motion. Prime handled him easily, spreading his legs for him and running his metal claw up the inside to rub hs cock through the thin patient linens.   
Clones did have vestigial genitalia, and it was an open secret that many clones did engage in masturbation in secret. Prime discouraged it, lauding it as a disgusting habit of impure sensibilities, but many still guiltily indulged in privacy - well, as much privacy as one could find here. 

This clone hadn’t dared even clumsy experimentation on his own, and it’s part of what attracted Prime to choose him. Given the way he was whimpering and flushing under his hands now, Prime was assured he had made a good choice. In his mind, he pressed along the edges of his consciousness, past the haze of chemical sedation to taste what he was feeling. 

The hand massaging him felt strange but good, the way he had started to feel when Prime had bedded him before the pain overtook his focus on the pleasure. He knew cognizantly that pleasure was permitted when Prime was giving it. /Prime made it pure and good, right?/ But a lifetime of shame drew guilt low in his belly alongside the pleasure. He felt conflicted, then guilty for feeling conflicted - /how could he even think to question Prime’s will?/ 

Prime drank in his conflicted pleasure, rubbing circles with his thumb against him until he sobbed in pleasure. He drew back his mind, reaching out to feel the other brothers working the med bay. They were pointedly pretending not to watch, but they burned with forbidden desire and jealousy for Prime’s affections. Outwardly they only ducked their heads as they worked other preparations, but their cheeks burned with the scene unfolding before them and the salacious desires they couldn’t help fantasize. Prime could hear them individually trying to plan some special /alone time/ for themselves later, but he couldn’t blame them - they were such needy little things, and they couldn’t help but succumb to their needs in order to function around their progenitor. He supposed he could let it slip this once without correction. 

He continued his slow massage, soft but unrelenting. The clone beneath his hand whined, turning his head to the side - his eyes wet with overstimulation, his thighs trembling even under the drugs. 

With Prime’s other hand he cradled his jaw, swiping a thumb over his lips again and then pushing down to part them, slipping his thumb between his teeth. His mouth forced open like that, the clone couldn’t try to suppress his sounds anymore, his every laboured breath and helpless whimper unable to be hidden behind his lips. Prime cooed to him reassuringly, prodding back into his mind gently. He could feel how overcome the clone was with emotion, the pleasure lighting up his nerves but a nagging uncertainty stewing guilt deep inside. The drugs and his bodily responses were winning though, Prime’s insistent rubbing felt so, so good, and yet it only made him burn and ache for /more/, though exactly what that meant, he wasn’t sure. 

When the clone started to pant and moan, Prime toyed with him along the edge for a moment before removing his hand. The little one had screwed his eyes shut tight and he opened them again, staring blearily up at him with confusion. The poor thing didn’t understand what he was feeling.   
Prime intended to take full advantage of that.

“Relax, do not strain yourself little brother, you have healing to do.”

Those confused eyes widened before he nodded slightly, still largely unable to control his body.

Prime stroked his face, stoking a low purr deep inside the clone’s chest, before he resumed his ministrations, pleasuring the little one through his thin sheet.

It took less time this time before he was gasping, eyes closed tightly again, his hips only twitching weakly as he desperately wanted to press for more. Prime removed his hand again and the clone couldn’t suppress a frustrated groan around his other hand’s finger. He couldn’t tell what it was he needed, but he could tell it was close, but Prime wasn’t allowing it. 

This was still nicer than the other things that brought him to the med bay. It did feel good, it made his body thrum warm and every nerve Prime skimmed lit up with ecstasy he hadn’t experienced before. The drugs helped him relax, laying on his muscles like a leaden weight so he couldn’t squirm towards the good feeling or flinch away from the overwhelming sensations. Like always, he was at Prime’s mercy, and he swallowed, reminding himself to be grateful.

Prime toyed with him a while longer, drinking in the foggy emotions his little brother was giving off in waves. He could feel how deliciously sensitive he was getting, every heavy petting bringing him close to the edge quicker and sharper. At the same time, the drug was taking its toll. The clone’s chest rose and fell shallowly in a laboured pant, and his eyes fluttered, barely staying open. Prime could feel what he felt, and he felt /so good/, but he could also barely stay awake, a warm drug-fueled unconsciousness threatening to take control. Prime pressed his other hand against his mouth, and he felt a pang of pride when the clone weakly pressed his lips against it in a gratitude-filled kiss.

“A reward for such a /devoted/ servant.”

Even under the gentle stimulation, Prime easily brought the inexperienced young brother to release with a few rubs. He shuddered weakly under his hands, keening with sweet desperation between his fingers. 

The clone slumped back against the bed, unsure if he had managed to sit up at all in the first place. His head spun and heavy enzymes of relief flooded his system, mixing with the pleasure of the sedatives. He didn’t quite understand what had happened, but he felt overwhelmed with gratitude, and his eyes welled.

Prime pressed the tip of a finger against the tear escaping the edge of the little brother’s face, savouring in his genuity. 

“Th-thank you, brother, I…” his voice trailed off into a weak groan and his eyes drifted unfocused before closing. Prime pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair back possessively and watching him finally still in sleep.

He straightened up, turning just in time to catch the other attendants trying to pretend they weren’t watching. 

“Brothers, know I always reward those who suffer to be pure.” 

They nodded solemnly, swallowing down their own lust. He took each of their faces in one hand, letting them smell their chosen brother’s arousal on his fingers. They both blushed in shame, averting their eyes from the intensity of his gaze. Prime smiled knowingly and presented the backs of his hands, which they kissed reverently. 

“Clean him up. Take good care of him. It is your /sacred/ duty.” They nodded again, and he pulled away, making a show of dipping his hands in the sanitation fluid before he exited. 

The envy of his brothers would spread and grow, and Prime looked forward to seeing the clever ways his brothers would think of to try to win his favor. They would find new ways - they had all the time in the universe.


End file.
